


Socks and the Infinite Dimensions

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Mission: Magic! (Cartoon), Sidekick (Cartoon), Slugterra
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Friendships, Dimension Travel, Gen, dimension travel by sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Socks, a character from the show Mission: Magic!, touches a crystal... and gains the ability to hop universes. When he hops universes, he starts making friends (and enemies) along the way. Warning: 4th wall breaking abound!





	1. Prologue: Mission: Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> every 3 chapters i put up on ff.net, i will put them up here. this is... mostly for archive purposes, really

Socks and the Infinite Dimensions  
Prologue

* * *

It was a normal morning in Prescott, Massachusetts... or was it?

The Adventurer's Club had gone on a trip to the Land of Talking Crystals, to help the King of this land find his favourite talking crystal.

"How are we going to find this crystal?" Harvey whined, like he always did. "All these crystals look the **_same_**!"

"Yes, but each one of them has a different voice." Miss Tickle replied. "And be careful, some voices are more powerful then others!"

"Ehh, are you sure, Miss Tickle?" Vinnie asked, looking a bit mad. "Some 'a these crystals just seem 'ta be normal! Are youse sure it's not a load 'a hokey?"

"Things aren't always as they seem, Vinnie." Miss Tickle let out a giggle.

Socks was not with the group, and was distracted by all the shiny crystals everywhere, as he is... not smart, you see.

"Oooooh, shiny..." He reached out to touch a crystal.

"Where's Socks?" Franklin asked, looking seemingly confused that Socks wasn't with them.

Miss Tickle looked around. "Socks? Socks?"

Socks grabbed a hold on a crystal.

His eyes widened, as he heard all the voices of the Exoverse flow through him. He started glowing light blue, as a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"I feel like I'm going _**crazy**_! _**Someone stop this crazy thing**_!" He yelled out, as he flew back into a wall.

Carol gasped as she heard Socks hit the wall. "Miss Tickle, Socks just touched a crystal and went flying!"

"Socks!" The Adventurers' Club ran off in the direction of their friend, as they crowded around him...

"Socks..." Harvey looked a bit worried.

"Socks, are you okay?" Kim asked, looking curious. "Miss Tickle did tell you not to touch the crystals, you know."

Socks rubbed his head, his eyes going every which way. "I'm fine." He shook his head.

" **Socks, that was so stupid of youse!** " Vinnie yelled at him, very angry about the whole thing. " **Even I know not 'ta touch th' crystals!** "

"Sorry..." Socks stuttered out.

Miss Tickle walked over, helping Socks up. "I did warn you, Socks..." She then looked a little chirpier. "But I'm sure there's no harm done, right?~"

Socks nodded. "Yeah, no harm done."

Miss Tickle nodded, and then looked towards the direction where they were walking. "Now, let's keep going, shall we?~"

* * *

After the adventure, Socks sat down next to Vinnie on the school bus ride home.

"Man, Vinnie, I don't feel so good."

Vinnie scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit. "Yeah, youse shouldn't 'ave touched that crystal."

Socks looked a bit sad, before Vinnie put a hand on Socks' shoulder.

"But really, I was worried about youse, Socks. 'Yer so impulsive... It might kill youse one day. Like it almost did ta'day."

Socks looked at Vinnie, worried.

"Jus'... don't do that again, okay, Socks? 'Yer my best buddy, youse know that, _right?_ "

Socks nodded, smiling.

"I don't wanna lose youse." Vinnie smiled, as the bus stopped at his house.

Vinnie got up, grabbed his backpack, looked back, and smiled. "Take care, alright? I'm just worried about youse, that's all."

Socks smiled. "Take care."

* * *

When Socks was back home, he put his backpack in his room, and then climbed out the window and over a fence to the park near his backyard.

"Oh man, I haven't played out here in ages... I remember when I did... I wonder if I still fit on the swings back here?"

He was about to go on the swings... when he sneezed!

...And something blue, and glowy appeared to the right of him.

Socks was distracted by this weird thing now... What was it?

Whatever it was, it was shiny.

"Ooh, shiny..." He reached towards it, walking very close to it.

He touched it with his hand, making it ripple like water.

"...This must be some type of magical pond."

He reached a hand through it. It made a " _bloop_ " noise, and felt cold to the touch.

"Hm... I wonder what happens if I step through it?"

He stopped himself.

"Should I risk it?"

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, I should. I bet this is just like going behind the chalkboard."

He stepped through it, loud " _bloop bloop_ " noises being heard as he walked completely through it.

It closed behind him.

And Socks didn't know where he ended up...

* * *

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1: Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socks ends up in Splitsboro, makes friends with Eric Needles, and goes into the Sidekick Academy. Socks isn't a very good fighter.

Socks and the Infinite Dimensions  
Chapter 1: Sidekick

* * *

Socks was in the middle of a city, split in half by a train track.

Unfortunately for him, he ended up on the creepier-looking side.

He was about to step on the train tracks, when he was stopped by a superhero... or was it really one?

"Where do you think you're going?"

Socks turned around. "Huh?"

There was a weirdly shaped kid in front of him, wearing a makeshift superhero outfit.

Socks paused, then started laughing. "You look like a chicken nugget!"

The boy looked sad, tearing up in a very un-Filmation-like fashion, which Socks wasn't used to.

" **I AM NOT A CHICKEN NUGGET!** " The boy screamed, and then bawled in a rather animated fashion.

Socks looked very astonished to see this boy move better then he ever did in his life, to say the least.

"How are you doing that?" Socks asked.

"Doing what?"

"Moving like that. All fluid and stuff."

The boy looked confused, then sighed. "Y'know what, just step over the train tracks, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"...So, you come from a world where people look different then me, then?" The boy asks, looking confused. "And they don't move as fluidly?" He scratches his chin. "Y'know, I've never noticed how fluid I move before..."

"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it? My name is Socks, by the way." Socks says, introducing himself. "Yours?"

The boy shuffles a bit, looking at him. "Eric Needles." He smiles awkwardly, adjusting his glasses, before looking at his sweater in a meek voice. "Your sweater is orange. Like my shirt."

"Yeah, I noticed that..." Socks said, smiling and nodding. "Show me around, will you?"

Eric nodded, and got off the bed. "I shall."

Just then, someone ran the doorbell, as lazer guns start blasting, and then someone is heard screaming.

Socks gasped. "I-Is he dead?" Socks, being a Filmation character, wasn't used to cartoon violence like this.

"I'll go check!" Eric said, rushing off towards the front of the mansion.

Another boy, also weirdly shaped, with a longer nose and a helmet, is standing at the door, burnt in such a way that it was almost comical.

"Hi, Trevor!" Eric said, smiling.

Trevor smiled, laughing. "Hey, dude!" He shook off the burns, as Socks approached him. Trevor stared at him, and then went wall-eyed. "Whaaaaaaaaat? It's an alien!"

"Actually, I'm from another universe-"

Trevor jumped onto Socks, interrupting what he was saying. "Sick hat, dude! Can I have it?"

"This is my hat, so no-"

Trevor grabbed Socks' hat. " _ **YOINK!**_ " He laughed. "Haha, dude, it's _**mine**_ now!"

Eric sighed, massaging his temples with his fingers. "Trevor, give him his hat back."

"Nuh-uh, he has to say please!"

Socks let out a long inhale. " _ **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?**_ "

Trevor laughed, and was about to run away with Socks' hat, when Eric tripped him, leaving Trevor to land flat on his face, and Eric grabbed the hat away from Socks. "Here 'ya go." He held the hat out to Socks.

Socks quietly looked at Trevor, and then put the hat on.

Trevor gave a thumbs up, face still flat on the floor, and laughing a muffled laugh.

* * *

"What, you don't act like this back in your universe?" Eric said, looking even more confused. "What kinda sanitized world do you live in?"

"The 70s." Socks replied. He had a backpack on his back now, stepping with a bit more fluidity to his step.

Eric nodded, completely understanding now.

"I go to a club after school with 5 other kids." Socks started. "Vinnie is the one I'm closest too, because he's my best friend. There's also Kim, an Asian girl, who's the leader of the club. There's also Franklin, who... really does not have much personality, but we love him anyways. He's black. Then there's Carol, who's a sweet girl, but she doesn't have much to her, either."

Socks then rolled his eyes. "Then there's Harvey. Oh god, Harvey. He's annoying!"

"Like Trevor annoying?" Eric asked, curious.

"He's annoying in his own way. Harvey gets on my nerves in a different way."

Eric nodded again, scratching his chin with his fingers. "How so?"

"It's that weird nasally voice, and how he over-enunciates everything."

Eric nodded a third time. "I understand now. Sounds better then what we do here at the Academy, honestly. We just get beat up all the time. Yours sounds like a good life, going on adventures with your teacher and... who did you say exists behind the chalkboard again?"

"Rick Springfield?"

"Yeah, what's all that about?"

Socks shrugged. "I think Miss Tickle had a past relationship with him, I'm not quite sure."

Eric then went up to the Academy, and then went in the doors. "Well, anyways, we're here!"

* * *

"Who is this?" Professor Pamplemousse asked Eric, as Socks came into the gym.

"That's my new friend, Socks. He comes from another universe."

Professor Pamplemousse stared at Socks. "A dimension-hopper, huh? And he wants to be a sidekick?"

Socks nodded, whimpering. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, I like the fear in him. He'd make a great sidekick."

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Socks asked himself, as Professor Pamplemousse got everyone ready for their lesson.

* * *

"In this lesson, you will all have to dodge these lazers, and then deflect them with this mirror shield-" Professor Pamplemousse picked up a mirror shield, "-and use the lazers against these robots."

"Okay, doesn't seem too hard." A redhead girl said, swishing her hair back and forth.

_She's like a female version of Harvey_ , Socks thought. _Except not fat, and kinda sexy..._

Socks paused, and slapped his head. _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SOCKS!_

The lazers started firing at the students, as they ran around, trying to find the mirror shield.

Trevor ran head-first into a robot, yelling a battle cry, and ripping off his shirt.

Socks ran and dodged about, trying to find the mirror shield as well.

_C'mon, c'mon, where is it?_ Socks scrambled about as he thought, _It was just here a minute ago!_

And then a robot cornered him, causing the lazers to be pointed at Socks...

Socks looked up. _Oh my god, I'm gonna die! This is not how I wanted to go out!_ He thought, fearing for his life.

Then suddenly, a miracle happened...

He sneezed, opening another portal under him.

Socks screamed, as he fell into the portal. He was holding onto his hat.

" **BYE ERIC!** " He yelled, as the portal closed.

Eric looked down, looking at where Socks once was.

"...Bye, Socks."

Eric would probably never have a friend like Socks ever again.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Slugterra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socks ends up in the 99 Caverns, briefly becomes part of the Shane Gang, and utterly fails at his job.

Author's Note: I haven't watched this show since 2015, and I am exaggerating the personalities for comedy purposes. Please do not complain to me that my characterization is "inaccurate".

* * *

Socks and the Infinite Dimensions

Chapter 2: Slugterra

* * *

Socks landed underground, in another new world. It looked like a cavern to him, which frankly, creeped Socks out quite a bit.

Socks rubbed his head, and then got up. "Ugh, my head..." Socks mumbled to himself, looking around in the caverns...

He definitely was a little out of it, judging by the fact that he didn't pay too much attention to his seemingly scary surroundings.

He leaned on the wall, and took a deep breath, before he yelled out " **WHERE AM I?!** "

Socks plopped down on the ground, and started crying, before some strange-looking slugs approached him.

He opened his eyes, and then looked down at them. "Hiya, little guys!" He reached out to pet them. "Little slimy fellas, aren't you?"

"No, don't pet them, are you crazy? I don't think you're experienced with that kinda thing!" A female voice shouted out, causing Socks to look up.

A redheaded teenage girl, fairly young, and wearing pigtails, was standing in front of Socks. She looked stern.

"Sorry, miss." Socks apologized, bowing his head.

"Who are you, anyways, and why do you not look like us?"

"I'm Socks. I come from another universe."

The girl looked at him. "...Another universe? You're crazy, I'm taking you to Eli." She grabbed Socks by the hand, which Socks tried to resist, but she just held onto him tighter.

* * *

" _ **EEEEEEELIIIIIIII! THIS WEIRD KID IN A TOPHAT IS TAKING ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSES!**_ "

A muscular teenager, with very dark blue hair and pale blue-gray eyes approached Socks. Socks seemed to be sweating a bit, as he adjusted his hat.

"Howdy, sir."

Eli looked Socks up and down, and smirked. "Yeah, he's friendly."

"What? But he seems like a _kook!_ "

"Trixie, I don't know him that well, but I think he's telling the truth. I think there are universes beyond ours."

Socks nodded, smiling awkwardly. "I'm Socks, and I come from Prescott, Massachusetts. Who are you two?"

Eli looked at Socks. "...I don't know what a Massachusetts is." He mumbled. "But... I'm Eli Shane... and the girl that brought you here is Trixie Sting."

Socks tipped his hat. "Massachusetts... It's an alternate universe thing. I'll explain it to you, if you'd like."

Eli looked at Trixie, and Trixie looked at Eli. The two shrugged, then looked at him. "Hit us with your best shot."

* * *

After a lengthy explanation about what Socks knew about alternate universes, Pronto joining in (and annoying the crap outta Socks), and then letting Socks play with Eli and Trixie's slugs, they went off out into the caverns, as Socks tried to keep his steps on the path.

Pronto was behind Socks, helping him not fall into holes.

"Look out for holes," was pretty much all Pronto said to him, as he guided Socks along with a firm arm.

Socks was holding a slug blaster, looking worried. "But slugs are so cute..." Socks whined, rubbing his blaster. "Do we really have to shoot them at people to protect ourselves?"

"Unfortunately," Eli started, looking back at Socks, "It's a way of life here. Not how it is back at your home in Prescott."

"I got kidnapped by a man with a submarine, how do you think I feel?"

Eli opened his mouth, stopping, and then nodded. "...Okay, so you were in some danger at some point."

Socks looked satisfied, smirking.

Suddenly, Socks got hit in the face by someone firing a slug at him, knocking off his hat.

"Socks, are you okay?" Pronto asked, rushing up to him.

Socks yelped. "I'm fine!" He got up, and brushed himself off.

Eli scratched his chin, thinking about what just happened. "But who would attack Socks?" He wondered.

Suddenly, they were approached by some of Dr. Blakk's guards, who were smirking and looking like they were going to beat up poor, defenseless Socks.

The Shane Gang started firing slugs at them, as Socks started running around like a chicken with its head cut off, grabbing his hat in the process.

" _ **WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?!**_ " Socks screamed, trying to get the guards away from him.

"Fire your slugs at them!" Eli shouted out.

Socks gulped, and fired some slugs ( _the wrong slugs, notably_ ) at the guards. It wasn't working, as they kept firing slugs at him.

Socks landed on the ground, as he got surrounded by them... He held out his blaster, firing the last slug he had at the guards, and then leapt over them, starting to run.

He sneezed, opening a portal.

"Wait, Socks! Where are you going?" Trixie asked, confused. "You just can't leave us here!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! Now! Hopefully, I'm going back home! Bye, guys!"

The portal closed behind him, as the Shane Gang continued fighting the guards.

Even though they were down their newest member, the Shane Gang won the fight, and continued on their adventure, as they remembered "the weird boy with the blue top hat", and how they vowed, that if they ever saw him again, to hopefully bring him into a better, fairer fight.

After all, Socks was inexperienced with this kinda thing.

Socks, however, had his mind on a different thing, as he went through the void between universes...

_How am I gonna get back home?_

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**


End file.
